Otra historia
by sdc90
Summary: Cuenta la historia desde la final del torneo de los tres magos
1. El comienzo

Todos los personajes, lugares son de propiedad de JK Rowling

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

EL COMIENZO

El retumbar de los tambores, los chillidos incesantes, la terrible oscuridad… sólo hacía que mi nerviosismo aumentará más. Además Ron a mi lado, no dejaba de murmurar y eso era lo último que me faltaba.

Hacía más de dos horas que Harry y el resto de participantes habían entrado al laberinto, e incluso el profesor Dumbledor y los demás profesores también. Solamente, al final de las gradas se encontraban los directores de las otras dos escuelas, esperando con ansias la llegada de sus estudiantes.

-Hermione, esto no me gusta nada.- repetía cansinamente Ron –Y si le ha ocurrido algo y no ha podido avisar.

-Tranquilo Ronald, sabes que los profesores están en la periferia por si acaso ocurriera algo, además dudo que el profesor Dumbledore no tenga otros métodos de vigilancia.- _o eso espero,_ pensaba.

El tiempo pasaba despacio, sin ningún suceso que avecinará ninguna catástrofe ni alegría. _Dios esto es desesperante_.

De repente un humo salía de la salida del laberinto y allí, entre todo esa humareda estaba Harry.

-Sí, yo sabía que lo conseguiría, te lo dije Hermione, tu siempre pensando que no podría, pero te lo dije.-Ron saltaba y reía emocionado.

Todo Gryffindor vitoreaba la victoria de Harry, salvo su amiga.

Hermione oyó un chillido proveniente de los alumnos que más cerca estaban de las gradas. Todos enfocaron la mirada y al lado de Harry estaba Cedric. Esto también suponía un logro para Hufflepuff. En medio de los dos, la esplendorosa copa de los 3 magos, lucia brillante. Los aplausos provenientes de todo Howarts no dejaron de resonar en el estadio, hasta que los dos campeones de la escuela cayeron inconscientes.


	2. Todo acaba

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

TODO ACABA

Desde aquel día, Ron y yo, pasábamos todos los días en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no quería darle aún el alta. Dos camas más a la izquierda, estaba en la misma situación Cedric, salvo que este casi siempre estaba acompañado por Cho.

-Señor Potter, déjeme revisarle otra vez ese vendaje.

Ya era la cuarta vez, en ese mismo día, que Harry se había intentado deshacer de su molesto gorro ocasional.

-No hace falta, enfermera Pomfrey, no ves que no está ni sucio ni…- pero mi amigo no pudo acabar la frase, la enfermera lo había acorralado en la cama y con el vendaje entrujaba la cabeza de Harry. Ron y yo no dejábamos de reír, entre los intento de Harry en soltarse y la enfermera de amarrarle hacían un espectáculo de lo más chistoso.

-Vale, ya está.- como tantas veces la señora Pomfrey había ganado la dura batalla –señor Potter intente que no se suelte otra vez, ¿entendido?

Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza y puso cara de pena.

-¿Quién le diría que no, con la mala leche que tiene?- murmuró cuando ya se iba.

Ron soltó una carcajada, y miró la cara de enfado de su amigo.

-Vamos, no me digas que no ha sido gracioso- momento de silencio –de verdad Harry deberías haberte visto la cara.

Para no dejar que estos dos volvieran a sus andadas me interpuse entre ellos.

-Harry ya te han dicho que ha pasado con los mortífagos que habían en el cementerio.

-La verdad, no, no me han dicho nada. Aunque creo que todos serán juzgados duramente para poner de manifiesto la fuerza que tiene el ministerio.

Me quede mirando por la ventana. Hacía un día muy agradable para estar fueran en los jardines. Los exámenes habían acabado y solo faltaban horas para poder regresar a casa. Un nuevo verano se avecinaba y ansiaba a toda costa poder disfrutarlo plenamente junto con mis padres.

Una figura sentada bajo nuestro árbol de descanso llamó mi atención. Estaba muy quieta y por su posición se denotaba que estaba triste. Enfoque mejor la mirada y enseguida supe de quien se trataba.

Desde la final del torneo, muchos Slytherin habían vuelto a sus casas, puesto que varios de los mortífagos arrestados eran sus padres. La verdad fue un alivio saber que la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso no había durado más de unas pocas horas. Harry había podido acabar con él, mientras que magos de todas partes del planeta le ayudaban con los secuaces de éste.

Lord Voldemort había sido vuelto a derrotar. Gracias a las conjeturas de Harry, más la disposición del profesor Dumbledor a hacerle caso, había descubierto después de la segunda prueba al impostor de profesor Moody. Aunque nadie sabía que era un mortífago, Harry puso todo su empeño en averiguar porque quería él que ganará la dichosa competición.

Fue suficiente saber la mínima información, para que el antiguo grupo que luchaba contra el Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo y buscará ayuda en otras personas. Gracias a la orden del Fénix, el tiempo del terror no había sido nada más que un instante de sufrimiento por parte de mi amigo.

Pero, no todo está bien, hoy por hoy. Todos los mortífagos que no murieron allí, ahora serían ejecutados públicamente, y entre ellos estaba nada más ni nada menos que el padre del hurón, Lucios Malfoy.

Sentía un poco de lastima, el porqué, la verdad no lo sabía. Después de todos estos años, en los cuales los más bonito que me había dicho era púdrete, no podía dejar de tenerle lastima. Durante estos días, había visto claramente, como se podía pasar de ser el "Rey del tinglao" a ser la "última mierda del planeta". Eso era, claramente, lo que había sucedido con Draco Malfoy.


	3. Un verano normal

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling.

En este capítulo también he incluido, solo excepcionalmente cosas de la saga de Sherrilyn Kenyon, Cazadores Oscuros

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

UNAS VACACIONES NORMALES

El sol atravesaba la ventana, y con él una calor que sólo era soportable gracias al aire acondicionado. _Bendito invento_. Había llegado el verano, y por supuesto mis padres querían que fuera con ellos a pasar parte de mis vacaciones. Como siempre nos marchábamos del viejo continente, para ir a parar a Nueva Orleans.

Siempre pasábamos, aunque fuera una sola semana, allí nuestras vacaciones. Los hermanos de mi madre vivían, junto con sus parejas e hijos cerca de nuestra residencia de verano. Era cierto, que casi siempre, me pasaba los días junto mis primos intentando poder realizar travesuras, de las cuales si teníamos mucha suerte no nos castigaban severamente. Pero este verano era diferente. Muy diferente.

Mi prima, de la misma edad que yo, junto con su gemelo, habían encontrado un trabajo a media jornada en un bar regentado por amigos de sus padres. Claro está, trabajaban por la tarde noche, ayudando en las cocinas o como mucho en la zona "VIP". Por esta razón, mis camaradas de travesuras no pasaban largo tiempo en casa. Esto hizo que pasara unos días, irremediablemente aburridos, enclaustrada en mi casa.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, de un sábado por la tarde, y no tenía plan para esta noche. Mi vida social era un auténtico desastre.

Me refugie en una de las tantas cartas que había recibido ese verano por parte de mis amigos Harry, Ron y Ginny. Desde que se acabó el curso, Harry había ido a vivir con su padrino Sirius, en la antigua mansión Black. Me contaba, carta tras carta, todo lo relacionado con ella, desde la cocina, hasta la guardilla. Sin haber ido allí, tenía realmente claro donde se situaba cada cosa. Y por supuesto, insistía constantemente en que pasará unos días allí, puesto que había sitio de sobra para una más.

Por otra parte, en la Madriguera, Ginny y Ron, más Ginny que Ron, me comentaban como transcurría su verano, en el cual la paz y tranquilidad no aparecían ni en la madrugada. Desde que la señora Weasley había descubierto que sus hijos gemelos eran los grandes inventores del año, no había un solo día de descanso en la cual no hubiera una redada en cada habitación, y es que los gemelos no eran tontos, y se las ingeniaban para esconder sus artilugios.

_No sabes la nueva que han hecho. Desde hace poco tiempo, mama a sospechado que tenían una fuente de ingresos procedente de alguien, el cual no queremos que se enteré, que les da para abastecer las nuevas ideas que tienen pensadas. Pues el caso es que, un día venia una lechuza a casa, mama que no es tonta, registra cada una de las cartas para saber quién es él (por eso si quieres decirme algo importante más vale que no me lo digas). Pues resulto que la carta no era para mis hermanos, sino para Ronnald. Jajaja. Deberías haber visto la cara que puso mi madre al ver lo que había puesto en ella. _

_Resulto ser una broma de los gemelos en lo cual se hacían pasar por una chica estadounidense que decía estar embaraza de él, porque su encuentro en los mundiales fue de los más "emocionante". Mama no dejaba de pegarle con la escoba a Ron, mientras corría alrededor de la casa y gritaba "¡Mama! Aún son virgen" a pleno pulmón. Fred y George se partían de la risa en su habitación. _

_Lo peor no fue eso, sino cuando llego papá las cosas no se pudieron poner peor. Ron a eso de las 7 de la tarde pensó en subirse a un árbol, mientras mi madre le esperaba bajo con la escoba, aún intentado pegarle. Pero cuando llego papá y vio la carta no veas la que montó. Desde la casa empezó a enviarle hechizos de toda clase. Menos mal que mis hermanos llegaron y le explicaron que fue una broma, porque si no me veo que ahora estaríamos en San Mungo. Te puedo decir que el castigo de los gemelos les hará pensarse seriamente volver a gastarle una broma tan pesada a mamá._

_A parte…_

Siempre igual, estos gemelos cada vez que pensabas te tenías que poner a temblar. Me hubiera gustado mucho que lo hubieran grabado, Ron corriendo no se ve todos los días.

-Uff, que maldito día para ponerse a desfilar.- mi tía entró en mi habitación –Pequeña quieres ir al bar, a esta hora estarán montando para abrir.

-Enseguida tía, me arreglo y vamos.

-No te pongas hoy mucha ropa, hace un calor que tira de culo.

-¿Cuándo no hace calor aquí?

Mi tía, la mujer del hermano de mi madre, es una de las personas que más paciencia que he tenido en gusto de conocer. Es menuda, además de curvilínea, no es que este gorda, pero no sigue la moda de anoréxica que se lleva ahora. Es la madre de mis seis primos, sino, no dos sino seis. Mi tío, un dios griego, hay que ver que buenorro que está, además de ser un semental en la cama es también una de las mejores mentes que hay. Trabaja en la universidad como profesor de historia. Me ha invitado infinitas veces a ver una de sus clases, pero claro esta no puedo salir de Hogwarts para ir a verlas.

-Ya estoy.

-Vale, vámonos al coche.

El trayecto no era muy largo, puesto que vivía cerca de la ciudad, pero no dentro de ella. Mi tía me comentaba que coche escogería para mi próximo cumpleaños.

-La verdad, tu padre se ha empeñado en que sea un porsche y de ahí no lo sacas.

-Sí, pero que se le va a hacer. Ya me ha dicho que si quiero puedo escoger un Aston Martin para cuando este en Inglaterra. Pero que será mejor un porsche descapotable para cuando este aquí.

-¿Ya sabes qué modelo ha elegido?

-Pues creo que entre un Spyder o Cabrio. A mí me da igual, la verdad con lo poco que lo voy a utilizar, pero se ha empeñado y tú sabes como de cabezón es mi padre.

-A mí marido no lo supera.

Entre bromas y buenas vistas, de verdad que ciudad, parecía que todos los modelos de Calvin Klein, llegamos hasta el famoso bar el Santuario.

-Chocho, ¡cuánto tiempo! Que no te pensabas dejar caer por aquí o ¿qué?

-Hola peque, ya sabía yo que la mujer más hermosa del planeta había acabado de entrar.

-Oh, que mono eres.

-A que sí, así que antes de que se vaya voy a pedirle en número.- y así se marchó detrás de una rubia teñida con más silicona que altura.

-¡Sera desgraciado!

-¿De verdad te extraña? Parece que no sabes de quien eres pariente.

-Mis más solemnes condolencias, por adelantado. Espero que tengas un traje fabuloso negro pues creo que lo necesitaremos dentro de poco.-dijo el camarero- Lo que acaba de hacer tu hermano sólo se soluciona con una buena paliza.

-Estoy contigo Colt, se merece una buena patada en su lustroso trasero.

-¿Que has dicho de mi trasero primita?

-Que lo escondas si no lo quieres tener más rojo que un mandril.

-Dios que miedo…

Entre bromas y chistes pase una de las tarde más entretenidas que he tenido desde que llegue aquí. Ahora, bastaba que vinieran mis padres para ser unas vacaciones verdaderas.

Tardaron tres días más en llegar. Mi madre se disculpaba una y otra vez conmigo, puesto que ella debería haber llegado en mismo día que yo, pero no pudo ser puesto que un cliente vino a última hora.

-Ya sabes que yo quería estar aquí para recibirte, pero no pude. El maldito cabro… canalla vino a última hora, de verdad es que todo tenía que salirme mal, y encima me viene exigiendo que lo quería para esa misma semana. Yo de verdad, no lo soporto.

-Mamá tranquila, ya esta no hace falta enojarse tanto, ya estar aquí, que más quiero.

Mi madre, Hestia Ann Granger es una de las más famosas diseñadoras de ropa femenina como masculina aquí. Es devota en su trabajo, más o menos como yo en mis estudios y trabajos. Fui una de sus primeras modelos juveniles en posar, ya que primeramente sólo diseñaba para gente más mayor. Gracias a ella, pude ver que valía para este mundillo.

Mi padre como buen cantante, siempre hace esperar a las masas y no pone ningún buen explicación para argumentar su retraso, él es así, si quieres lo coges y si no lo dejas. Papá no cambia, pero yo tampoco quiero que cambie, por eso su música es así, ella misma. En verdad, lo que suelen tocar básicamente es Rock, no a lo Heavy pero tampoco a lo pop. Fracis Bongiovi es una persona autentica, eso es lo que quiere dejar entender.

-Hola cariño, espero que estés pasando una buen verano, ya verás como de aquí a delante te lo pasarás mejor, pues ya estamos aquí.- _Nunca cambiará. _Rodé los ojos, ya acostumbrada por estos comentarios –A tu tía me manda saludos para ti desde Nueva York, dice que tienes que ir a probarte no sé qué traje, que se avecina pronto no sé qué exhibición…

Ya estamos, mi trabajo, más que trabajo, hobby, me hacía cancelar todos los planes, los cuales ninguno valían mucho, para poder atender la llamada de socorro de mi tía. Si ella, mi más mejor aliada, aquella que el día de mañana me dejaría su empresa, Victoria's Secret. Por ahora sólo era una modelo para fotografía, pero solamente faltaban dos años más para poder desfilar por la pasarela. No cabía de emoción.

-Vale papá, no te preocupes ahora la llamo y le digo que día tengo que coger el avión para ir hacia allí. A por cierto, dile a tu mujer que esta noche hemos quedado todos para ir a cenar al Santuario. Los Howlers tocarán en directo.


	4. La Gran Mansió Black

Desde mi ventana veía pasar a las madres con sus hijos para ir a la piscina del barrio. Era muy deprimente, estar encerrada en esta casa de magos, sin tener nada más que hacer, salvo limpiar.

Harry se había puesto muy contento desde la mañana que había aparecido en su puerta anunciando que se quedaría hasta que se fueran a Hogwarts. Sirius también se veía ilusionado con esta nueva compañía, lo cual me hizo desconfiar un poco. Y claro mis dudas se aclararon cuando vi porque la felicidad de los dos. Yo era otras manos más para limpiar esta enorme mansión.

Aunque tenían un elfo doméstico, la verdad más bien deshacía lo que hacían. Kreacher no lo hacía a propósito, eso seguro, pero siempre intentaba recuperar el antiguo desorden que rondaba en la casa. Sirius por su lado, tampoco hacía nada para manejar al pobre elfo, además que varias veces le había insinuado que abandonará la casa y buscará nuevos dueños pero él acababa llorando y Sirius se arrepentía.

Mis vacaciones con ellos se volvieron más y más aburridas, además de apestadas. Hoy me había tocado limpiar los aseos de los cuartos de baño de los invitados. ¿De verdad, es que no sabía que existían conjuros para desaparecer los desechos humanos? Este día uno de los más horripilantes. Harry se disculpaba constantemente por esta jugarreta, la cual también habían intentado incluir a Ginny, pero ésta había sido más lista y no había caído.

-Hermione, bajas a cenar, la mesa ya está puesta.

-Ya voy Harry.- Bueno algo bueno tenía que haber, Harry se había puesto como chef de la casa y la verdad cada día nos salía con una receta diferente, una acertaba, en otras ocasiones salíamos a por comida para llevar.-¿Qué hay para comer?

-Pizza, con tomate, queso de cabra, queso rallado, atún, orégano… Umm, creo que nada más. ¿Por?

-¿De casa tarradellas, no?

-¿Eh?

-Jajaja, déjalo. Me parece bien. Me lavo las manos y bajo a comer. Ah, ¿Has llamado a Sirius?

-No, se ha ido a comprobar una cosa al ministerio, le llamaron el otro día y dijeron que tenía que ir a testificar sobre la muerte de los muggles que mató colagusano, además de certificar su cadáver, puesto que Lupin está pasando esta semana encerrado en su casa de campo.

-Pobre, ¿por qué el profesor Snape no le hace la pócima de matalobos?

-Ya sabes como es Snape, y como el profesor Dumbeldore está muy ocupado no ha podido dedicar a acribillar a Snape para que le haga la pócima.

Uff! En la vida había visto hombres tan obstinados y obtusos. Después de que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado, el profesor Snape dio muchísima información sobre los mortífagos que no habían asistido a la llamada de su señor, pero que seguro que estarían dispuestos a regresar cuando lo creyeran oportuno. De esa forma, no sólo pudieron pillar los mortífagos reunidos en el cementerio, sino también los restantes. Aún todo y con eso, Lupin y Sirius no dejaban de ver al profesor Snape como un mortífago.

-Qué pena, puesto que si se llevarán bien podríamos tener algún privilegio.

-Amigo mío, sabes que el profesor Snape en la vida nos tendrá aprecio. Y además, sabes que él como todos los demás te debemos la vida pacífica que viviremos de aquí hacia delante.

-A qué si, deberían ponerme una estatua a medida, jajaja, te imaginas.

-¿No crees qué lo hayan hecho?

Harry enmudeció, de verdad que ingenuo, suponía que en algún lugar del planeta había alguien esculpiendo una estatua en honor a mi amigo. Es algo normal, es el elegido, aquel que acabo dos veces con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Vamos Harry, debe ser muy emocionante ver tu imagen grabada en mármol o piedra, para que la gente sepa quién eres.

-Sí, sólo me faltaba eso, tener a más gente mirando mi cicatriz. De verdad, alguna vez me gustaría que esto no hubiera pasado, que pudiera haber conocido a mis padres…

-Harry, sabes que me gustaría que hubieras pasado más tiempo con James, me gustaría que todo el tiempo que estuve con él, que lo pudieran haber vivido también, pero…

-Sirius que pronto que has venido, ¿cómo te ha ido por el ministerio?

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. En verdad ha sido fácil identificar a esa rata de alcantarilla.

-¿Y después?

-No sé qué curiosidad tienes Hermione, después he venido aquí directo.

-Si claro.- _Y la mancha de carmín te lo has hecho tu mismo_.

-Ah, Harry te ha dicho que vamos a limpiar mañana.

-¿Tu habitación?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, yo nada. Pero sería mejor que dejarás en la calle a ese nido de ratas.

-Te molestan, a caso están en tu habitación.

-Sirius no es saludable. No ves que son las ratas una de las tantas criaturas que contagian enfermedades...

-Corta el rollo muñeca. A mí no me molestan, y como es mi habitación se quedan allí.

-Pero Sirius, no ves que pueden hacerte algo. Además nos tienes a Harry y a mí para hacerte compañía, si es lo que quieres. Deja marchar las ratas.

-Las ratas no se irán a Hogwarts en menos de un mes.

Y allí estaba el problema. Sirius se quedaría solo de nuevo y eso no quería que volviera a pasar. Eran normal que una persona que ha estado trece años en la cárcel más uno más escondido, no quisiera separarse de las personas amadas y quedarse solo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Lupin que venga a vivir contigo?-_O a la tiparraca esa que te ha marcado todo el cuello, ¿eso es un chupetón? _

-Harry si Sirius no quiere déjalo. Es verdad, volvemos al colegio dentro de nada. Si eres feliz entre ratas allá tú, pero que no se acerquen a mi habitación.

Las jornadas laborables en casa de Sirius se hicieron más intensas a medida que subíamos de planta. Ya cerca de las últimas puertas cerradas desde hace tiempo en la mansión, Sirius comunico que esa misma semana vendrían los Weasley a cenar.

-Hermione, ves haciendo la última habitación que falta. Yo iré a comprar más productos de limpieza a ver si las manchas de sangre de dragón saltarán de la alfombra de la habitación de matrimonio.

-Vale Harry. A propósito ¿qué hay en la última habitación?

-Por lo que Sirius me dijo, la sala de los infantes, es decir donde se distraían él y su hermano cuando eran jóvenes.-asentí con la cabeza. _Ya sabía yo que los aristócratas cuando más lejos tienen a los hijos mejor para ellos y sus bacanales_. –Por cierto ¿dónde está Sirius?

-Umm, no sé.-_Seguro que esta con esa vampiresa que deja toda la ropa manchada de rojo._ –Puede que haya ido a caminar un rato, es normal que quiera un poco de libertad ahora que la tiene.

Harry asintió y se fue a comprar más productos de limpieza. Es verdad que durante esa semana Sirius se había evaporado todo el día y sólo venía a cenar. Seguramente habría encontrado una vieja amante y habrían quedado para rememorar viejos tiempos.

-Que injusta la vida, unos currando y otros follando como cerdos.

Me fui a la última habitación que quedaba por limpiar. Era verdad, había estado durante estos días limpiando desde la puerta hasta el desván, sin dejarse ninguna esquina, la señorial casa de los Black. Cuyo propietario, en cuanto vio a su nueva esclava, se lavo las manos más rápido que el correcaminos. Y yo como una sumisa a acatar órdenes.

-Que pringada que soy.

-Hermione, me decías- gritó Harry

-No, nada.- _Solamente estaba diciendo lo que tú y yo somos. Unos pringados_ _y con mayúsculas_.

Me adentré a la habitación. _Espero que sea un cuartucho_. Pero mi desilusión se desvaneció cuando vi el inmenso cuarto de los niños.

-Oh, dios. Sirius de esta no sales vivo.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con sabanas, al igual que los muebles. Bueno eso es un adelanto. No tendría que quitar el polvo de eso ya que las sabanas tenían un conjuro por el cual repelían el polvo y la suciedad.

Empezó abriendo las ventanas. En verdad el cuarto eran inmenso. Era como toda la planta de la casa. Sus ojos recorrieron las paredes, un poco sucias por el paso del tiempo, y el techo en el cual se podía ver una imágenes de dragones y criaturas mágicas de todos los continentes. Era una gran trabajo de pintura y además mágico, puesto que de repente empezaron todas las figuras a moverse por el techo. Era como un baile, sincronizado por todas las criaturas. En medio de ellas, había una concha. Le pareció extraño pero no indago más.

Retiró las sabanas de las estanterías y se echo a llorar en el mismo instante. En ellas habían millares de libros. Pensaba que la biblioteca de la casa estaba en aquella miserable habitación con no más de cincuenta libros, los cuales estaba segura trataban de la gran familia Black y todos su "logros". En cambio, aquí delante había una gran cantidad de libros y no solos mágicos, también encontraba novelas muggles, como la Odisea, o Don quijote. Esto era como un sueños. Buscó debajo de cada sabana. Cuanto más levantada más lloros aparecían.

Pasó casi media hora antes de poder dejar de llorar. Con un brillante hechizo limpio el suelo y parte de las paredes.

-Tendré que decirle a Harry que compré pintura, está pared no se puede quedar bien sin pintar.

A continuación desempolvó las mesas de estudio y una pequeña pizarra. Por último sólo quedaba un gran objeto apartado en una esquina cerca de la ventana. Me dispuso a ver que había debajo. Después de todo, esta habitación le había dado una sorpresa detrás de otra. Con un último paso, arranco la sabana para dejar ver ante mí un lujoso piano.

-Oh, qué bonito.

- Harry, ya has venido. ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo has encontrado todo?

- No he podido conseguir esas bayetas que limpian los baños solas, así que tendremos que esperar una semana más antes de que traigan más.

-Ah. Bueno, qué más da otra semana más que menos.

-Lo siento Hermione, de verdad, nos has sido de mucha utilidad.

-De verdad Harry no pasa nada. Sólo que esperaba otra cosa de estas vacaciones.

Cuando Harry y yo acabamos de limpiar el último cuarto, se hizo la hora de la cena. Harry pensaba en preparar una especialidad de la casa de sus tíos Dursley; pero viendo la explicación del brebaje preferí llamar al kebat que había en la esquina.

Los días pasaron, la casa brillaba gracias a nuestro gran esfuerzo de limpiarla. Kreacher cada día intentaba volverse un poco más amable, pasaba de llamarme Sangre Sucia Arrogante Metomentodo Insignificante e Inmunda a sólo Sangre Sucia Inmunda. A parte, viendo el gran éxito de Harry en la cocina, se dedico él a ser el chef de la casa. Su cocina distaba mucho de la de mi amigo, con solo decir que en estos días había cogido unos cuantos quilos.

Sirius era otro hablar. Disfrutaba de su estancia en la casa, pero normalmente ni Harry ni yo lo veíamos más de 5 minutos al día. Era bastante fácil ver que Harry no le alegraba este nuevo estilo de vida. Aunque nunca pronunció palabra sus ojos hablaban de sobra, salvo que Sirius no estaba allí lo suficiente.

Nuestro último día antes de ir a Hogwarts fue un poco intenso. Sabíamos que esta noche vendrían los Weasley para ver el nuevo cambio de look de la mansión Black. Kreacher y Harry habían estado en la cocina desde altas horas de la mañana preparando los platos de la cena más el postre. Yo mientras me había ido a dar una vuelta por el vecindario. Era agradable salir a tomar el sol e ir de compras.

Con la llegada de Ron y familia las cosas se volvieron caóticas. Ron nos contaba como su familia pasaba de él. Desde que su hermano Percy había ascendido a ayudante del Ministro de Magia estaba que no cavia en su propio cuerpo. Y qué decir de la señora Weasley. Ella estaba dispuesta a repetir una detrás de otra los grandes logros que había obtenido Percy más lo que en un futuro no tan lejano conseguiría.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué aún está en tu casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno míralo, tiene un trabajo donde la paga no será poca, es joven, por lo que me contaste en la última carta está saliendo con alguien aunque no sepan quién eso. ¿Por qué no se alquila un piso?

-Muy fácil. Mi madre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- dijo Harry

-Pues que ella le ha dicho que puede vivir en casa todo el tiempo que él quiera. Que no necesita irse a ningún lado. Que allí estaría mejor que un hotel con pensión completa.

_Comida, cama, lavandería, limpieza… todo cubierto durante el resto de su vida. ¿Quién saldría de ese chollo? Ya empiezo a verle el punto._

-Pero y la intimidad.- pregunto Harry

-Tú crees que él…

-Hombre Ron con la edad que tiene, y no siendo la primera novia, supongo que no lo será.- _Sino sería un pardillo._

-Bueno, Hermione, tú sabes como es mi hermano. Seguro que hasta después del matrimonio nada.

-Ron eso es muy anticuado. ¿Y si después no funcionan en la cama?

-¿Eso puede ocurrir?-preguntaron asustados.

-No es normal, pero la gente puede que a nivel de relación fuera de la habitación sea perfecta y a la hora del sexo tengan gustos diferentes.

-¿Cómo de diferentes? ¿No crees que mi hermano sea gay, no?

-No me refiero a eso. Digo más en el sentido, no se imagínate que sea Dom y su pareja también lo sea. No sé, cosas así. O que le gusta ciertas cosas que al otro le disguste.

-¿Como chupar los pies?

-Harry algo que contar.

-No Hermione sólo era una sugerencia. Además no he tenido con quien probarlo- dijo en voz baja, tanto que pensaba que me lo había inventado.

-Bueno chicos ya saben primero catar y después comprar.

-¿Tu ya has…?

-Yo ¿qué?

-Ya sabes.- Harry gesticulaba muy claramente a lo que se refería.- Tú sabes eso.

-¿Se puede saber de qué habláis chicos?

-Nada Ginebra, ahora te puedes ir.

-Mama está diciendo que tenemos que irnos ya Ron. Ah, Harry muy buena la comida por cierto. Me ha gustado mucho el postre.

-De nada. Si quieres te puedo dar la receta.

-Eh, mejor que no. Es a ti a quien se le da bien cocinar. Lo mío son más reparaciones de casa.

-Bueno chicos nos vamos. Que si no mañana no hay quien los levante. Hermione, Harry, que paséis buena noche mañana nos vemos en el andén.

-Claro señora Weasley, adiós a todos, hasta mañana.


	5. De vuelta

_Otra vez la estúpida estación, directo al anden 9__3__/__4. _

Caminando hacia el tren buscaba con la mirada a mis compinches. No sabía si vendrían este año o harían como lo ha hecho la mayoría, se irían a otro colegio. Era una duda bastante razonable. Su padre no era el único que había sido encarcelado. Muchos de los padres de su casa estaban ahora mismo cumpliendo la misma condena que él.

_Maldita sea, papa. Mira que no te podías quedar en casa haciendo lo que mejor se te daba hacer, nada. No tenías que ir en busca del loco ese. _

El anden estaba a rebosar de alumnos. Alumnos nuevos corrían inquietos esperando con ansias llegar al colegio. Él, en cambio, esperaba con ansias poder volver a casa y pasarse el resto de su vida metido en la cama.

-Draco, hijo, aún con la mala decisión de tu padre, aún llevas el apellido Malfoy, así que alza la cabeza y vuelve a levantar al gran apellido que llevas.

-Si madre.

Siempre la misma historia. Narcisa buscaba otra vez la gloria que la familia Malfoy tenía desde los tiempos del rey Arturo. Era, para gran orgullo de todos una familia de sangre pura, tan pura, que los trapos sucios se quemaban. Tanta era la devoción por la familia, que su único fin en este mundo era mantener por siempre el orgullo del apellido.

-Madre, creo que veo a Blaise por allí.- dijo señalando un punto sin mirar.

-Ves con él. Yo intentare que no me vean los Parkinson.

Se dirigía al tren escarlata con su nuevo baúl intentando que ninguno de sus compañeros captara su intrusión. Se sentía defraudado con los que solía llamar compinches, no habían venido y él tendría que sufrir a solas el tormento de estar en una escuela donde todos te repudian por ser quien eres. La vida es una mierda.

-Te ves hecho mierda, Draco.

Girando sobre sus talones, dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero.

-Lo mismo digo Zabinni. Creía que te habías salido con la tuya y habías tomado tu año sabático.

-No, no tuve esa suerte. Aunque lo merezco. Mi madre pensó que estaría mejor en el colegio que con ella viajando alrededor del mundo. Ya sabes.

-¿No me digas que te han vuelto a abandonar?

-Pansy querida, no me pegues esos sustos y avisa que estás detrás.

-Y perderme tu cara. Nunca.

_Bueno la cosa va bien, ya somos tres. Ja, seguro que cararajada se pica porque piensa que le estamos haciendo la competencia. El trío de marginados._

-¿Qué sabéis de quien viene?

-La verdad Draco, hoy se sabrá de verdad, hay tantas historia que mi madre pensaba que estaría yo sola en la mesa. Por esa razón llamó a los Nott, y preguntó que iban a hacer.

-¿Entonces Theo viene?

-¿Me buscaban?

-Hey Theo ¿qué tal todo?

-Nada nuevo. ¿Qué subimos o no subimos?

Los vagones estaban llenos ya en la parte trasera del tren. Así que poco a poco fueron pasando hacia el principio. Vieron caras desde desafío hasta repugnancia. Era raro ver alguna cara con miedo o de adulación.

Ya casi llegando los primeros vagones pararon en frente de una cabina totalmente vacía.

-Bueno nos quedamos en este.

-¿Tú crees que Crabbe y Goyle vendrán este año?

-No sé, la verdad. La muerte de sus padres ha sido muy duro para ellos. Sé que se han hecho los cabezas de familia pero bueno, la verdad están obligados por ley a acabar la enseñanza mágica elemental.

-Hey chicos, ya era hora de que os encontráramos. Hemos buscado en todos los vagones.

-¿Qué tal, Crabbe, Goyle?

-Nada nuevo que contar.

Se asomaron por la ventana, esperando decir el último adiós a los familiares allí reunidos. Narcisa hablaba alegremente junto a un hombre alto, con el pelo oscuro. Se veía felices hablando, como si la miseria de la familia Malfoy no existiese. _Esa era_, recordaba con nostalgia_, la madre que le gustaba, no esa odiosa perra que no paraba de doblegarlo hacia su voluntad, y buscándole el camino a recorrer de su vida._

Mientras miraba por la ventana vio como el trío dorado era engullido por la multitud de estudiantes que bajaban a posta del tren solamente para verlo. _Era asqueroso. Como pueden tener a ese imbécil como su nuevo líder. _

-Míralo, rodeado de gente. ¿Esa tía le ha lanzado un sujetador?, joder con el piltrafilla ese, se las lleva todas de calle.

-Pues la comadreja no se queda atrás. Jajaja, su madre es peor que un bulldog.

-Potter y Weasley van a dar guerra este año. No está Potter más alto, creo que hasta se ha logrado cambiar el cabello.

-Pansy deja de mirarlo se te cae la baba.

-Draco por favor, tu sabes que yo no busco nada, sólo pasármelo bien. ¿Qué más da que sea con Potter?

-Caerías muy bajo en mi escala de favoritos.

-Jajaja, sí que en el primer lugar esta, vamos a ver… Draco. Y mira tú por donde también en el segundo y tercer puesto.

-Vamos Pansy no te pongas así, tu sabes que te quiero.

-Aja, en tu habitación y amarrada en la cama, y si estás muy cansado hasta con la ropa quitada. Vamos Draquito que aquí nos conocemos todos.

Draco lo dejo pasar, discutir con Pansy a la fin era sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Siempre acababan hablando de su tiempo pasado juntos. La verdad no había salido como ellos querían. Era verdad que fue su primero y ella para él también; pero sobretodo eran amigos, y sólo eso. Como pareja no llegaron a funcionar, ni en el plano emocional como en el sexual. Gracias a esa experiencia, quedó claro que ellos no iban a acabar juntos, como tanto profetizaba su padre. No, ellos, solo eso eran.

-Pobre Granger.

Draco giró la cabeza a Theo.

-Mirarla, no os da pena. Está intentado quitarse a los tíos de encima pero sin ningún progreso. Deberíamos bajar a ayudarla.

Todos se le quedaron viendo estupefactos. _Ellos ayudando. Y sobretodo ayudando a una sangre sucia. No, no, no. Y menos aun ayudando a la sangre sucia de Granger. El mundo había cambiado pero no para tanto. _

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido Theo

-Theo, amigo mío. No lo ves, no lo entiendes. Nosotros somos Slytherin, no ayudamos a la gente. Y menos aún a una impura.

-Zabinni, no entiendo porque no podemos bajar a ayudar. ¿Qué nos ha hecho?

-Vivir, simplemente.-Dijo Draco

-Ser más buena que tú en cualquier materia-Dijo Pansy señalando a Theo.

-Rechazarme en tercero.-Dijo Blaise.

-Embru… ¿qué?

-Pues eso, en tercero le pedí ir a Hogsmeade para el día de San Valentín y ella me dijo algo como "Blaise, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero privar a las demás de tu lujoso cuerpo y de tu gracia, no estaría nada bien. Me temo que estoy predestinada a mirarte desde las sombras y tener sueños lujuriosos, sabiendo que nunca se harán realidad." Y se fue corriendo.

-Jajaja, hay Blaise que bueno que eres, ¿pero seguro que fue así?, porque yo recuerdo algo como "Mira Zabinni, no sé qué mosca te ha picado pero no pienso entrar en ninguno de tus jueguecitos. Ves a incordiar a otras".

-No tenías que repetirlo al pie de la letra, amigo Theo.- murmuro Zabinni.

-¿En tercero? ¿Y por qué no lo sabía?

-Draco, no lo sabes todo, sobre todo el mundo.

-Bueno, pero debería haber sabido eso. Es una Sangre sucia, Blaise, como se te ocurrió.

-Draco, ya no estamos en esa época. Debemos modernizarnos. Ya no podemos llamar sangre sucia a los hijos de muggles.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno con ya la definitiva caída del Señor Oscuro, los tiempos han cambiado. Ahora casi todo el mundo desprecia los sangres puras, y bueno si encima hacemos ver que aún nos ponemos por encima de los demás, nos tendrán más odio del que ya nos tienen.

-Puras patrañas.

-Te apuesto una cosa Draco. Vamos a poner un tarro cada uno, donde cada vez que alguien pronuncie la palabra "Sangre sucia" tendrá que poner, digamos un galeón. Además de recibir las collejas de todo aquel que entre en la apuesta. Al final contaremos los galeones y quien menos haya dicho la susodicha palabra se quedará con el bote de todos. Además de una vacaciones pagadas para él y un acompañante.

-Me parece bien, pero si lo subes a diez galeones. Y en el plazo de todo el curso escolar.

-Muy bien ahora en este pergamino firmaremos aquellos que queramos entrar en la apuesta. Dejadme que redacte unas cosas.

Theo se puso a escribir lo que parecía la próxima novela de Ken Follett Mientras tanto, los demás mirábamos por la ventanilla, fijándonos como el trió dorado era acosado y… _Le intentan quietar el sujetador a Granger. Je, este año sería interesante._

-Aquí lo tenéis.

REGLAMENTO OFICIAL DE LAS SERPIENTES DE PROMETEO

En el presente documento exponemos las normas para las Serpientes de Prometeo. Todos los socios deberán aprobar los términos de este reglamento pues, de lo contrario, su pena estará determinada por las situaciones siguientes.

Se prohíbe decir Sangre Sucia, a todos aquellos hijos de muggles. La pena de esta infracción se penalizará con una multa de 10 galeones, además de pedir públicamente perdón a la persona, collejas por parte del resto de socios y ponerse durante todo una semana los colores representativos de la casa de aquel que ha recibido el susodicho nombre.

En el caso que durante la pena, también se le insulte a otro hijo de muggle, se le acumulará la falta.

En el caso que el insulto sea por escrito o mediante símbolos, la pena será de igual magnitud.

Durante la apuesta, aquel que se haga con más amigo hijos de muggles tendrá una bonificación restándole penas anteriores. Esta amistad debe ser reconocida por las dos partes, sin persuasión.

Tendrán más bonificación todos los Gryfindors.

Aquel, que aunque no diga Sangre Sucia, insulte a nuestra heroína, delante de un público, que no sea de nuestra casa, iniciando nosotros el ataque, será penado con una multa de 50 galeones, además de una semana sin dirigir la palabra a ninguno de los otros socios.

Estando todos de acuerdo con este documento, registramos nuestras firmas:

Todos firmaron el documento, mientras Theo pronunciaba las últimas palabras del conjuro protector, sonó la sirena del tren.

_Vamos a ver quién gana._

El trayecto hacia el colegio, resulto ser muy pesados. Theo leía entretenido una revista cuyo origen parecía muggle, mientras Blaise y Pansy hablaban sobre la última moda que se llevaría en el próximo primavera-verano. Crabbe y Goyle, bueno ellos sólo miraban, el qué, era difícil de adivinar. Ya cansado de su largo tiempo perdido a la nada decidió salir al pasillo y ver que estaba ocurriendo en el resto del tren.

Cuando se levanto, sus guardaespaldas también lo hicieron, pero un mínimo movimiento de mano se volvieron a sentar. Que pesados que son, no me dejan sólo ni para mear. Se asomo por la puerta para ver la situación. No había nadie en el pasillo, pero podía oír que en el compartimiento de al lado se estaba montando una fiesta.

Ni corto ni perezoso, fue a ver que ocurría. Con solo llegar al comienzo del compartimiento se arrepintió de la idea. Allí estaba, el trío dorado, junto con una tía rubia bajita, con cara de fumata, sentada al lado de la comadreja menor. Longbottom como siempre al lado de la impura. _Como si la inteligencia se pudiera pegar._ Y como no, el superviviente y su amigo el pelo zanahoria en frente de ellos. _Vaya panda_.

Cuando intento volverse no se dio cuenta que se encontraba el carrito detrás suyo, haciendo que callera en medio del pasillo, junto con la gorda señora que lo llevaba. Y él, que gracias a sus reflejos como buscador había podido escapar del jugo de calabaza de corría ahora debajo de su pies.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Metete en tus asuntos, asquerosa sangre su…- paró en seco al ver a sus compañeros asomándose con una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara. -Lárgate Granger, aquí no hay nada que ver.

-Porque lo digas tu, huroncito.

-¿Qué me has dicho pobretón?

-Lo que eres Malfoy, un huroncito albino muy mono. Me gusta más tu forma original que esta mascara barata que muestras cada día.

Draco se abalanzo sobre Harry, esta se la iba a pagar, por todo, desde sus insultos hacia su persona como por haber encerrado a su padre. Pero se encontró con unos brazos sujetándole.

-Tranquilo Malfoy. No te vayas a lastimar las uñas.

Harry y Ron entraron riéndose al compartimento, seguido de Neville, pero las chicas permanecieron fuera.

-¿Ya estás mejor Draco? ¿Te podemos soltar?

-Sí. Blaise, Theo, Craig, Goley, suéltenme.

Poco a poco dejo de notar la presión de los brazos en su cuerpo. Abriendo los ojos por segunda vez vio allí a Granger, Weasley y la rubia ayudando a la señora del carrito. Pansy también ayudaba pero a su manera.

-Granger ahí bajo, sí debajo de esa rueda, es que no la ves. No, se te ha escapado de nuevo. Malditas ranas de chocolate. Si mira en la ventana. Venga cógela.

Mirando el estropicio, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ayudar con el desastre que había formado. Es verdad, que hacía poco que había dicho que los Slytherin no ayudaban pero como bien había dicho Theo los tiempos habían cambiado, porque no cambiar ellos.

Entre los 9 alumnos ayudaron a formar otra vez el puesto de chucherías. Sí, Pansy se agacho una vez para poder coger una moneda de chocolate. Y gracias a todos, el carrito en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba otra vez de vuelta en marcha. A cambio, y como agradecimiento, les dejo unas chucherías a compartir. Hermione, Giny y Luna, así era como se llamaban, dijeron que se los podían quedar ellos, que Hermione había traído desde el mundo muggle comida para todo el trayecto y no necesitaban más chocolate para endulzar más el viaje.

-Gracias chicas. Nos veremos en la cena.-dijo Theo sonriendo.

-Claro, nos vemos.

Después de la despedida todos se quedaron viendo el panorama. Acababan de ayudar a alguien, sacando algo a cambio, pero que constará que ellos no lo habían pedido, y encima ayudados por más ni menos que Granger, Lovegood y Weasly. Ja, me lo llegan a decir antes de entrar en el anden y lo mandaba directamente a San Mungo. Ese tratado hacia que fueran mejores personas, bueno mejores no, ya que todo esto era una apuesta.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, no les quedo otro remedio que seguir a la multitud para poder coger un carro y resguardarse de la lluvia que caía. Llegando a los carros encontraron que este año habían menos, pero estos eran más grande de lo normal. Si antes sólo tenían la capacidad de seis personas, ahora llegaban hasta los 10. Escogieron el más alejado, por si alguien quedaba perdido y sin carro que no se les ocurriera escoger ese.

Ya situados, esperaron a que el coche se pusiera en marcha. Sólo pasaron cinco minutos cuando una melena rubia entraba directamente en el carro, seguida de una pelirroja y otra castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo Draco indignado.

-Corre, corre.- les gritaba Hermione a los thestrals.

Draco y compañía se asomaron a las ventanas y vieron lo que era un mar de caras empujándose para poder subir al carro. Menos mal que los animales hicieron caso a Hermione y salieron volando antes de que nadie se subieran en el carro.

-Dios, esto es insoportable.

-Y que lo digas amiga, que coño le pasa a la gente.

-Pues yo creo que los nargels están detrás de todo esto. Seguro que han utilizado su poder para hacerte más atractiva y que los hombres sin cerebro vayan detrás de ti.

-Luna, dudo que los nargles tengan nada que ver con la creciente fama de Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Ginny? Tú también los ves, a bueno pues si no han sido eso podrían ser…

-Chicas parar ya. No han sido los nargles, no te preocupes Luna, tu amuleto sirve. Ginny por favor no la alientes. Y vosotros- dijo señalándolos- es que tengo algo en la cara o que, es de mala educación mirar fijamente a los demás.

-Mira Sangre su…- Draco cayó. Mirando a sus compinches con la sonrisa en la cara. Dos veces, he estado apunto dos puñeteras veces.- Mira Granger, no ves que estábamos antes que tú y tus amigas. Encima, que os subís a un carro ya ocupado, nos vienes diciendo que si esto y lo otro. Deja de amargarnos el poco tiempo que nos queda sin reglas estúpidas y cuando llegues a Hogwarts ya impones si quieres hasta la Ley Seca.

Hermione se quedo mirando a Draco.

-Mira, Malfoy, yo sólo he hecho una alusión a lo que es una norma de cortesía. Puesto que es de mala educación quedarse mirando a otra persona si ésta no tiene nada en particular. Me revienta que vengas a chulearte en mi cara que eres propietario de este carro, puesto que no lo eres, ya que es propiedad del colegio, y sobraban cuatro plazas cuando nosotras hemos llegado. Sé que es insoportable estar con una "Sangre Sucia", pero aguántate, y si no quieres respirar el mismo aire que yo, deja de respirar o tírate por la ventana, de cualquier manera el desenlace me es satisfactorio. Y descuida, tengo una traje monísimo de color fucsia que seguro llevaré a tu funeral para alegrar al personal, más de lo que seguro estarán, por haberse librado de una escoria como tú.

La situación se volvía tensa, cada minuto en silencio Draco y Hermione se acribillaban cuchillos con los ojos.

-Eh, chicos el carro se ha parado.- Pansy señalo.

Nadie se ponía en marcha. Aun no se habían sacado las varitas, pero solo un movimiento en falso y los dos contrincantes empezarían con su artillería pesada.

-Luna, ¿quieres bajar?- pregunto Theo poniendo su antebrazo a su disposición.

-Oh, claro Nott… es decir Theodoro.

-Herms, será mejor que bajemos también nosotros.- estiraba Ginny la manga de su compañera.

Pansy y Blaise se miraban y volvían a dirigir sus ojos a Draco y a Hermione. No sabían qué hacer. Quedarse y presenciar lo que sería una gran batalla o resguardarse en el seguro castillo.

-Aun no Ginny, estarán todos esperando a que baje, y me estoy hartando de todo esto. No tiene vida propia, pues que busquen algo diferente para divertirse, yo no soy un mono de feria.

-Claro que no Granger. Eres más bien el domador de tigres. Seguro que te las arreglas perfectamente con esto. Ya verás, solo tiempo al tiempo.

-Gracias Nott, pero esto ya me supera. Mira aun no ha llegado ningún carruaje, bajemos todos y te refugiamos en medio del grupo. Veras como nadie se acerca. Créeme, Crabbe y Goyle hacen bien su trabajo.

-¿Lo harías por mí?- dirigió la mirada a los dos.

-Claro Hermione, ¿te puedo llamar así no?- Blaise puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione, nosotros te cuidaremos.

-¿Y qué queréis a cambio?- dijo la peliroja.

-Nada muñeca, los compañeros se protegen entre ellos ¿no?- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Más bien los amigos.

-Bueno pues si no es mucha molestia, no os importa verdad. Os lo agradecería.

-Claro.

-Por supuesto.

Crabbe y Goyle bajaron del carro y miraron a sus lados buscando indicios de alumnos al no ver a nadie aún indicaron a Hermione que bajara. Blaise y Pansy bajaron después, seguidos de Ginny y Luna y Theo cogidos del brazo. Cerrando la formación, un alucinado Malfoy que veía como sus amigos trataban a lo que antes denominaba la abominación número uno del planeta.

Llegando a las puertas estas se abrieron dejando paso al jefe de la casa Slytherin, el profesor Severes Snape. Miraba con asombro como gente de su casa iban resguardando la espalda de su alumna más cualificada e inaguantable.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?- pregunto el profesor. Mirando a Draco este alzó sus hombros como indicando que ni él mismo sabía de qué iba el tema.

-Profesor, la señorita Granger ha sido acosada desde que entró en el anden, y puesto que nosotros somos todo un caballero hemos decidido unánimemente protegerla y llevarla sana y salva hasta su mesa.

-Bueno, Zabinni, veo que intentáis hacer una buena obra a beneficencia. Entrar, antes de que os vea nadie, ya podéis poneros en vuestra mesa correspondiente.- y con esas el profesor se giró y los alumnos pasaron a disfrutar de lo que sería el nuevo comenzamiento de este esplendoroso año. O puede que no.


	6. Comenzando

El último alumno se aposentaba en la mesa de su casa correspondiente cuando Dumbledore se alzó y con los brazos levantados nos invitaba a servirnos del fabuloso banquete que delante de nuestros ojos aparecía.

-Este año, ya veréis, será supertranquilo. No tendremos que preocuparnos de nada.

-Menos del albino, Harry, recuerda que Malfoy desde que es Malfoy no intentará hacer la vida imposible. No creo que este año sea diferente.

-¿Quién sabe?- dije- Puede ser que haya madurado. Hoy nos hemos venido con ellos en el carruaje…

-¿Ellos?- preguntaron

-Si el grupillo de las serpientes. Y la verdad no insultaron ni nada parecido. Bueno puede que a Malfoy no le hiciera mucha gracia estar en el mismo compartimiento que nosotras pero…

-¿Qué vosotras?

-Pues quien va ser Harry. Ginny, Luna y yo, por supuesto.

-¿Y qué hacías en el carruaje de ellos, eh?

-Nada Ron, intentando que la gente no me volviera a quitar el sujetador, te parece poco- ya dije alterada.

El banquete del principio de curso, como siempre, distaba mucho de ser pobre. Gracias a los magníficos duendes que habitaban en las cocinas, teníamos este esplendoroso banquete que con gusto intentaba comer, pero que mis amigos, con sus insidiosas preguntas no me dejaban degustar.

-Hermione, vamos sabes que ha sido sin querer. Nosotros no te queríamos dejar en medio del enjambre de abejorros, pero las chicas no dejaban de acosarnos; y tú sabes que a unas fans no deberíamos negarles nada.

-Ron, no hables tan alto, o te veo dentro de poco luciendo tu virilidad por los pasillos del colegio.

-Bueno, Harry, así sabrán apreciar una buena mercancía.

-Deja que lo dude Weasley.

La cena estaba a punto de acabar. Ya entre los restos de comida solamente quedaban los postres, y como buenos leones, en su mesa no quedaban ni las migajas.

-Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos un nuevo año a Howgarts.- comenzó Dumbledore con su discurso habitual.- Veo como cada año, caras nuevas, con ilusión de comenzar sus aventuras; y caras no tan nuevas, esperando comenzar este nuevo año. Me gustaría hacer un pequeño repaso por las normas del colegio. Para todos los antiguos alumnos es sabido que está prohibido ir al bosque prohibido, siendo tanto de día como de noche. Como siempre nuestro querido conserje Filch me ha pedido recordarles amablemente que hay una lista en su despacho con todo aquello que está prohibido traer al colegio. Este año también añadimos a la listas las nueva colección de Sortilegios Weasley. Si señores, los gemelos Fred y Greoge Weasley, a su edad, están creando un su propio negocio. Para más información sobre sus productos que ellos mismos os lo cuentes.

Fred y George se levantaron a la vez. Todo el comedor esperaba su discurso.

-Compañeros y compañeras. Serpientes.-dijeron a la vez

-Me alegra comunicarles que este año…-comenzó Fred.

-Sin más dilatación, y gracias a nuestro inversor…-siguió George

-Hemos logrado poner a la venta novedosos y fascinantes artículos de broma…

-… para ser el alma de tu sala común…

-… o del colegio entero.

-Estamos a las horas de las comidas aquí en nuestra mesa…

-Para aquellos que de Gryffindor, en nuestra sala común.

-… para realizar demostraciones y apuntar encargos.

-Y eso siempre. Con la garantía de los gemelos Weasley.- Acabaron a la vez

Ya de por sí, todos se quedaron mirando la novedosa forma de publicidad de la escuela. Nadie sabía qué hacer, si aplaudir o abuchear. Como siempre al final Dumbledore viendo la situación salió del trance, aplaudiendo la gran valentía de los leones al querer ver realizado su sueño.

-Bueno, ahora sin más dilatación, que paséis dulces sueños y mañana nos veremos. Buenas noches.

La gente se empezó a levantar.

-Vamos Harry, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo de prefecto.

-Hay Hermione no comiences sí. Es nuestro primer día como eso.

-Ya oíste en la reunión del tren, debemos conducir a los nuevos alumnos hasta nuestra sala.

-¿Y sólo eso? Vamos Harry no te alteres, es muy poco lo que tenéis que hacer.

-Ja, si sólo fuera eso. Nos han dicho que este año cambiaran algunas cosas y por eso nos van a reunir mañana después de clase. Algo con los horarios o algo así.

-Bueno tio, seguro que no está mal del todo.

-Sí seguro.- Harry se giró- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Creó que se te ha adelantado.- Ron se disponía a levantarse de la mesa cuando vio como su amigo Harry salía corriendo- ¡Ey Harry!- Gritó- ¿Me puedes decir la contraseña?

Harry al oír gritar su nombre se giró para ver lo que su amigo quería, pero cuando le iba a contestar se tropezó y cayó encima de otro alumno.

-Lo siento.-

-No pasa nada Harry.

-¿Cho? hola, ¿cómo te ha ido el verano?

-Bien la verdad, ¿y a ti?

-No me puedo quejar.

Los dos se quedaron mirando sin saber que más decir. Mientras que Ron pasaba por alado de ellos rumiando algo sobre qué clase de amigos eran si con solo ver una chica se les olvidaba que existía el otro.

-¿Y a Cedric? ¿Cómo le va todo?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Rompimos al poco tiempo de acabar el colegio. El quería estudiar en la universidad muggle para, no sé que, aumentar conocimientos y expectativas. Y claro se esta pasando todo el rato estudiando para ingresar a un sitio de esos. ¿Tú sabes? donde van todos los muggles para aprender más cuando no es el colegio.

-Eh, ¿instituto?

-Pues, creo que no se llama así, empieza con u, uni…, um, ¿universalidad?, creo que sí, universalidad, eso es.

-Ah, universidad.

-Lo que yo te decía ¿no?

-Sí, sí. Exactamente lo mismo.

-Mira Harry nos hemos quedado solos. Mejor nos vamos a dormir ya. Nos vemos mañana.

Y Cho se fue de allí, dejando a Harry sólo, mirando al horizonte con cara embobada; y masajeándose el contorno del labio, donde Chang le había dado su beso de buenas noches.

-La verdad no sé porqué os ponéis así. Ya sabíamos que este año también coincidiríamos con Slytherin en algunas clases.

-Hermione, que no te das cuenta, que este año, no es que sólo coincidamos en algunas clases, la mayoría son con ello. Solamente nos libramos en su presencia en Encantamientos

-Este es el peor año de todos.

-Vamos chicos, ya veréis que no es para tanto.

-Hermione, tu aún no has visto el horario ¿no?

-Pues no, aún no lo he mirado, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Tenemos una asignatura nueva, la cual seguro que es de tu agrado.

-¿Una asignatura nueva?- corro buscando mi horario, es verdad que este año me he propuesto vivir más la vida, y dejar un poco de tiempo para mis cosas y no estudiar, salvo en periodo de exámenes, todo el día.-Bueno, aquí esta.- Lo ojeo rápidamente, es verdad la mayoría de nuestras clases troncales las tenemos con ellos, y que es esto, no, no puede ser. –CLASES DE VUELO. ¿A quién coño se le ocurrió esta estúpida ideal, ¿eh?

Toda la mesa se quedó mirando mi posición. Mi grito había alterado la normalidad del desayuno, y todos a mi alrededor estaban mirando que es lo que a mí me había picado para gritar de esa manera.

-Ay, Hermione no es para tanto. Ya verás que no. Solo son clases prácticas de vuelo. Lo sacarás hacia delante, como siempre.

-Mira Ronald, si no lo hubieras dicho con esa cara, a lo mejor me lo hubiera creído. ¿Tú lo que quieres ver es que fracasé, eh? Seguro. Tú niñato insolente y malcriado, que te piensas el mejor del mundo. Pues sabes que, no señor, no te daré el gusto de que me veas fracasar en esto.- me giré mirando al Harry.-Tú, ayúdame.

Harry se quedó allí, mirándome. Debatiendo sobre lo que quería decir.

-La verdad amiga, dudo mucho que yo pueda hacer algo por ti. Eres penosa. Tienes que reconocerlo. Y yo, bueno es verdad que soy bueno con la escoba, pero no sé si estoy lo suficientemente preparado para darte clases.- después dijo con voz muy bajita- además está tu miedo a las alturas.-recupero su tono de voz.- Es mejor que busques a alguien mejor que yo.

¡Qué!, después de todo este tiempo que hemos pasado todos juntos, veo ahora que mis amigos no son capaces de moverse para aliviar una penuria. Dios los mato.

-Bueno, pues si no eres tú, no te preocupes buscaré al mejor de todos.

Y con ese arrebato me fui de la mesa. No creía posible lo que me estaba pasando. Es verdad le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas. Es posible que el vuelo sea lo poco del mundo mágico que me guste. Pero de ahí, a decirme en mi cara que nunca aprendería a volar es una cosa muy diferente. Yo, no voy a dejar esta oportunidad pasar_. Aprenderé, y como siempre seré la mejor. _

-Bueno, y ahora donde me toca.- rebusqué en mi mochila buscando el dichoso horario.- Bueno, Defensa contra las artes oscuras. No está mal. Lo que me recuerda, ¿quién será el profesor de esta asignatura? ayer no vi a nadie nuevo.

Mis amigos Harry y Ron vinieron cuando ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos para empezar la clase.

-¿Harry tú crees que sí?

-¿Que sí qué? Ron

-Pues que si este año puede presentarme a guardián del equipo de quidditch ¿es mi gran sueño?

-No sé Ron, yo también este año voy a hacer las pruebas. Ya has oído a Angelina, no quiere que crea que ella pone preferencia a otros para el puesto.

-Bueno pero Harry, tú sabes que eres el mejor de la casa Gryffindor para ese puesto. Lo único que pasa es que yo no lo sé.

-Pues para eso están las pruebas. Ya verás amigo, tu inténtalo. Si puedes entrar bien por ti. Sabes que es gracias a tus logros. Si no. Bueno pues.- Harry se quedo mirándome, pidiéndome auxilio con sus ojos.

-Ron si no pasas, lo único que tienes que hacer es entrenar más duro para así pasarlas el año que viene.

-Claro Ron, no sólo está este año.

-Bueno, pues me presentaré, y veremos a ver qué ocurre. Tendré que enviar una carta a mi madre para que me envíe una escoba. Sabes este verano me compraron una para mí.

-Sí, ¿cuál es?

O no, otra vez con lo mismo. Si esta escoba es más rápida, esta gira antes. Es que no van a parar nunca. Durante mis vacaciones lo único que sentía de una escoba es. Cógela y ponte a barrer.

Un estridente sonido me desconcentro de mis pensamientos. Me volví y vi a una mujer frotándose la rodilla. En el suelo, veía con que se había chocado. La mesa de madera, junto a la silla, habían sido derribados por la mujer.

- Hola queridos alumnos. Soy vuestra nueva profesora. La señorita Nimphadora Tonks. Estoy aquí por petición del profesor Dumbledore. Soy auror del comando de especialidades contra magia oscura grado tres.-nos miraba sonriente. La verdad me iba a gustar estar otra vez con un auror dando clases. La verdad no sólo la teórica valía en los momentos difíciles, y con su experiencia seguro que conseguiría mejores resultados que con los demás.- Bueno, veo que os habéis sentado según vuestras casas. Por lo que veo no os han dicho nada. Pero a partir de ahora, os vais a sentar con alguien de la otra casa, ya sabéis fomentar los lazos.

Todos nos miramos horrorizados. ¿Que suponía qué era eso?

-Bien como veo que os ha hecho tanta ilusión, y corréis por poneros con el otro compañero- nos lo decía mientras veía nuestras caras de horror y cuerpos paralizados.- lo que vamos a hacer es, poneros en una fila, YA- gritó.

Todos a la una nos levantamos e hicimos una fila.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Slytherin poneros delante de la fila de Gryffindor.

Y con esas instrucciones quedamos enfrentados leones y serpientes.

-Bueno y ahora la diosa fortuna. Tú y tú- iba señalando y juntando, a las parejas.

Para mi desgracia me toco compartir mesa con un chico de Slytherin, ya que hacia las parejas de chico y chica.

-Que diosa más perra.- susurré.

-No te quejes, podría haber sido peor.- me contesto.

-La verdad no sé cómo podía haber sido peor de lo que ya es.

-Pues que, te hubiera tocado Blaise, de seguro tendrías que estar todo el rato parando sus manos, para alejarlas de tu cuerpo.

-Ah, y tú seguro no harás eso no.

-Yo, por qué crees que haría algo así.

-No sé, dímelo tú. Aquí tú eres la serpiente escurridiza. Que cuando tiene una presa acorralada ataca. Y créeme estar aquí, en la última fila, en esta esquina, es exactamente lo mismo que estar acorralada.

-Tú crees, pequeño felino. No te preocupes mantendré la serpiente dominada dentro de mí. Casi no sabrás que estoy aquí.

-Eso espero Malfoy, eso espero.


End file.
